Harry Potter et L' Ombre du Passée
by BellatrixPotter
Summary: Apres un été dramatique, ponctué par la mort de plusieurs de ses proches, Harry Potter trouve toute l'explication dans le choixpeau magique et se retrouve entrainé a la source du probleme, dans le passé.SPOILER TOME 6
1. La Fuite

**Disclaimer:** Je ne gagne aucun fric sur cette histoire, tout appartient a La Grande Deesse du Livre, j'ai nommée J.K.Rowling!(clap, clap , clap , clap !).

**Spoiler: **Tome 1 à Tome 6.

**NDA:** C'est ma premiere fic, donc soyez indulgents! Et toute les personnes qui m'envoient des idées sont les bienvenue, ça ne me derange pas!

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**HARRY POTTER ET LES OMBRES DU PASSEE**

****

****

****

**Chapitre I: _La Fuite._**

Une ombre descendit en silence des escaliers, elle arriva a la cuisine, puis, déposa sur une table une lettre ; _à l'attention de l'Ordre du Phénix, _lut-elle.

L'ombre quitta a pas feutrés une demeure éclairée par la pleine lune. Elle sauta la barrière et atterrit doucement sur ses pieds comme un chat.

L'ombre marcha pendant une heure, puis, quand elle fut sur d'être a l'abris de regards toute civilisations possible, elle sortit un long bout de bois et l'agita devant elle.

BANG ! Un autobus, si l'on pouvait le nommé ainsi a cause de ces 7 étages, surgit devant lui brusquement puis s'arrêta, un jeune homme boutonneux descendit, sortit un bout de parchemin devant lui puis lut :

-Bienvenue au Magicobus, le bus magique pour sorciers et sorcières en perditions! Je me nomme Stan Rocarde et je vous accompagnerais durant votre voyage !

Il rangea le papier dans sa poche puis dit.

-T'es qui toi ?

L'ombre enleva sa capuche puis, sous le regard éberlué du contrôleur, souleva une mèche de cheveux de son front.

-J'espère pouvoir compter sur votre silence, Stan, dit-elle.

-B-bien sur, Mr Potter…

-Chut ! L'interrompit le dénommé Potter, vous voulez le hurlais encore plus fort ?

-D-désolé Monsieur, je-je le referai plus, promis Stan.

-Bien, je peut monter maintenant ? demanda Harry.

Apres être monté, il s'assit sur un lit a l'avant du Magicobus. Il rangea sa baguette dans sa poche arrière, il ne croyait pas aux sornettes de Maugrey qui disait qu'il allait se retrouvait avec une, il regarda Stan puis lui demanda :

-Vous n'êtes pas censé croupir à Azkaban ?

-Heu, ouais mais Dumbledore est intervenu…commença Stan.

Harry était devenu livide à la mention du nom de Dumbledore, il se ressaisit puis dit d'une voie rauque :

-Je vois…

Il laissa place à un silence tendue, ponctué de ronflements des clients du Magicobus et des marmonnements de Ern, le chauffeur.

Stan, mal à l'aise se souvint d'avoir oublié quelque chose d'important et demanda à Harry :

-Heu monsieur, vous n'm'avais pas dit votre destination ?

Harry le regarda surprit, et pesta contre lui-même d'avoir oublié de le préciser quand il monta, repondit calmement :

-Godric's Hollow.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Alors ça vous plait? je sais que c'est extremement court mais cette une sorte d'introduction, je vous promet que le 2eme chapitre sera beaucoup, beaucoup plus long!

**_BellatrixPotter..._**


	2. Souvenirs, souvenirs

**Disclaimer:** Non, non, je faistoujours ça gratos pour moi et pour vous.

**Spoiler:** Tome I à VI, autremendit, les (rares) personnes qui n'on pas lut le dernier, passer votre chemain ou rester à vos risques et périls...

**NDA:** J'ai deja reçut 4 reviews! C'est l'essence d'un auteur! alors je les remercie tous! Bon voila le 2eme chapitre comme promis!

* * *

**HARRY POTTER ET LES OMBRES DU PASSEE:**

**Chapitre II:_ Souvenirs, souvenirs..._**

Harry s'allongea sur le lit bancal du bus et se perdit dans ses pensées… Tous ce qui ç'était passées depuis la mort de Dumbledore, tout le sang qui avait coulé… Harry ferma les yeux, et se remit il y'a deux semaines auparavant…tout juste après la mort d'Albus Dumbledore.

Le jeune Potter été retourné chez les Dursleys, sans s'y avoir été obliger cette fois. Il se souvint des paroles de Dumbledore qui lui disait d'y rester jusqu'à sa majorité. Mais Harry ne savait pas que, avec la mort de son mentor, la protection qui entourait le 4 Privet Drive, mise en place grâce à Dumbledore, c'était tout bonnement arrêtée. Le sacrifice de sa mère ne servait rien, puisqu'il y'a deux ans, Harry et Voldemort partageaient le même sang.

Alors sans surprise, le pire arriva…

Un après-midi, une semaine d'ennuie après son arrivé, cinq jours avant son départ au Terrier, alors que Harry était occupé a nourrir Hedwige dans sa chambre, six mangemorts entrèrent dans la maison avec un simple Alohomora. Harry entendit alors une des voix qu'il ne pouvait plus supportait :

-Bébé Potter ! Ou te cache tu ? C'est malpoli de ne pas accueillir ses invités !

Des rires parvinrent jusqu'à la chambre de Harry, puis s'ensuivrent des hurlements de frayeur de la part de sa tante ayant remarqué et comprit ce qui se tramait sous son toit.

Apres s'être figé pendant quelques secondes qui lui semblèrent des heures, Harry prit sa baguette, et, sans prêter aux hululements indignés de sa chouette, ouvrit la porte en grande hâte et dévala les escaliers. Lorsque les mangemorts remarquèrent sa présence, la scène se figea pendant quelques secondes : Pétunia était a genoux et en sanglotant, suppliée les mangemorts qui s'amusaient de la voire ainsi, de pas faire de mal à sa famille.

Au fond, Pétunia été une bonne personne, elle fut juste aveuglée de jalousie lorsque sa sœur devint sorcière, et pas elle. Lily fit donc l'intérêt et la joie de toute sa famille. Alors Pétunia, après la mort de sa sœur, elle reporta toute sa jalousie sur Harry, qui lui rappelé un passé qu'elle voulait à tout prix oubliée.

Vernon Dursley s'évanouit sous la baguette d'un mangemort toujours pointée vers lui, il tomba sur le parquet, les yeux exorbités et le visage rouge…crise cardiaque.

Dudley était caché derrière un fauteuil, même si on pouvait savoir ou il se trouvait à cause de son derrière débordant d'un coté du fauteuil.

Ou été passé le grand Big-D, le champion de boxe, la terreur du quartier ?

Lorsque les mangemorts reprirent leurs esprits, Harry ne perdit pas une secondes et se mis a attaqué. Il lança un Stupéfix sur un mangemort, qui pas assez agile, se le prit en pleine face et s'écroula à terre.

-Oh, je vois que le bébé Potter a fait des progrès depuis la dernière fois… susurra Bellatrix.

-Taisez-vous, ordonna Harry, tremblant de rage devant la meurtrière de son parrain.

-Mais c'est qu'il sait parler le bébé Potter ! Alors la mort de Dumbledore ne t'a pas si choqué que ça ? Hum… ce n'est pas bien, tu fais honte a son… commença Bellatrix.

-Endoloris ! La coupa Harry.

C'était la deuxième fois qu'il lançait le sortilège interdit et encore sur la même personne. Mais cette fois ci, Bellatrix Lestrange se tordait de douleurs et des hurlements inhumains sortait de sa bouche qui se crispait sur son visage, ravagé par la souffrance, car maintenant, Harry Potter éprouva du plaisir à torturer celle qui a rendus fous les Longdubats, celle qui mit fin a plusieurs vies, celle qui tua Sirius…Aussitôt, une images de son parrain s'interposa dans son esprit, une images de son parrain déçut par se que son filleul était entrain de faire, une image qui enleva tout plaisir de torturé à Harry…

Il leva doucement sa baguette, dégoûté par le geste qu'il venait de commettre, un geste qui le ramenait au rang des mangemorts.

Bellatrix mis du temps à se relevait, et, lorsqu'elle fut debout, elle arrangea calmement ses cheveux et son visage d'un coup de baguette et lui dit avec un regard qui ne présageait rien de bon:

-Alors on prend du plaisir à torturer Potter ? Très bien, alors je prendrais énormément de plaisir à te voire mourir à petit feu…PYRO !

Une boule de feu sortit de sa baguette et se dirigea vers Harry qui paralysé, ne fit pas un mouvement. Mais un mangemort resté jusqu'à là inactif plongea sur elle et lui détourna la baguette, la boule de feu s'abattit alors sur un mangemort qui ouvrit grands les yeux face à la mort qui fondait droit sur lui et sans ralentir. Il tomba et mourra sous les flammes qui lui emprisonnaient le corps. Tout le monde avait le regard tourné vers cet horrible spectacle. Puis les flammes moururent doucement, faisant place à une horrible odeur de chair brûlée et à un corps calciné, noirâtre, méconnaissable…

Le mangemort qui avait détourné la baguette détourna son regard et tint fermement les poignées de Bellatrix sous ses mains et lui reprocha :

-Tu es folle ! Le Maître a dit qu'il le voulait vivant, absolument vivant ! Et toi tu t'amuses à vouloir le tuer ?

Bellatrix ne répondit rien mais Harry, qui eu un drôle de regard, se rapprocha doucement du mangemort, se mit à son niveau et murmura :

-Bonjour professeur, vous passez de bonnes vacances ?

Si cela c'était passé dans un autre contexte, avec un autre interlocuteur, on aurait pu croire voire un élève poli qui s'enquit du bonheur d'un de ses professeurs, mais ce n'était pas le cas. Comment Harry Potter peut-il se préoccupé du bonheur de Severus Rogue, surtout après les évènements de juin ?

Rogue le regarda droit dans les yeux et fut surpris du regard que lui envoyait son ancien élève : un regard haineux, aussi vert que l'Avada Kedavra.

Il lui répondit tout aussi calmement :

-Excellentes, j'espère qu'on ne dérange pas ?

-Pas du tout, faites comme chez vous.

Pendant un moment de silence, les deux hommes se regardèrent sans rien dire, on entendait juste la respiration haletante de Bellatrix. Puis soudainement, lorsque Severus capta un mouvement au dehors, il se retourna brusquement et dit à Harry :

-C'est pas que je m'ennuie mais j'ai autre chose à faire…

Pendant qu'une de ses mains tenait toujours fermement Bellatrix, il fit un mouvement pour essayer d'attraper Harry, mais grâce à ses réflexes d'attrapeur, il réussit à l'éviter, Severus lui lança alors un regard haineux puis transplana avec Bellatrix.

Les mangemorts ne comprirent pas la raison de leurs revirements, mais lorsque Remus Lupin entra accompagné de plusieurs renforts, la raison s'imposa dans leurs esprits mais ces derniers furent trop longs à réagir…alors lorsqu'ils essayèrent de transplaner, ce fut sans résultat :

-C'est très pratique le sortilège anti-transplanage, vous ne trouvez pas ? Commenta l'ancien maraudeur.

-STUPEFIX ! Crièrent l'ensemble des renforts.

Les mangemorts tombèrent, sutpefixés sous le sort.

Harry regarda les mangemort à terre, puis Lupin et dit :

-Merci.

Le loup-garou le regarda et le pris dans ses bras.

-Harry, je ne sais pas ce que j'aurais fait si tu étais…lui confia Remus.

-Mort ? Termina Harry.

-Oui…tu es vivant et c'est l'essentiel. Regarde-moi…

Harry leva ses yeux vers l'un des meilleurs amis de son père et il y lut toute la sincérité des paroles prononcées.

-Harry, tu vas partir plus tôt d'ici, tu n'est plus en sécurité, la protection de Dumbledore s'est éteinte avec lui.

-J'avais remarqué, dit Harry d'un ton amer.

-Oui, tu l'avais remarqué, nous l'avions tous remarqués…

Après un instant de silence, une jeune sorcière aux cheveux argentés, sûrement Tonks, le brisa :

-Rem', les mangemorts arrivent en renfort, apparemment, ils savent que nous sommes là, le prévint-elle.

-Très bien, leurs position ? Lui demanda Lupin.

-Environ à une minute d'ici, plus vingt autre minutes le temps qu'ils contournent la protection qu'on a mis en place. Ils ont sûrement essayés de transplaner mais les sortilèges anti-transplanages, ce n'est pas fait pour les scroutts (by Miss Teigne1 !), hein ? répondit fièrement la jeune Auror.

-Peut être, mais en attendant, ils sont entrain de rappliquer ! Remarqua une personne.

La personne été étrangement familière à Harry, c'était un jeune homme dans la vingtaine, roux et très très beau. Il ressemblait énormément à Bill, mais ce dernier fut blessé pendant l'attaque à Poudlard par Greyback, il devrait normalement avoir un visage du genre taillé grossièrement taillé dans le bois, à la Maugrey Fol-œil, et puis, même si on l'avait guérie, Bill ne serait pas comme ça, il était beau, mais là, on aurait pu croire que du sang de vélanes coulait en lui !

Bill, car c'était bien lui, remarqua le regard insistant de Harry. Il lui dit :

-Tu savais que les vélanes pouvaient sacrifier une partie de leurs beautés pour quelqu'un d'autre ? Je m'étais endormi un jour, avec la face de Maugrey et le lendemain je me retrouve comme ça ! C'est pas que je me plain de ça, ça me fait juste bizarre…

-J'imagine que Fleur a tout de suite été aimée par les femmes de la famille, estima Harry.

-Exact ! répondit Bill après un éclat de rire, mais Fleur est toujours aussi belle, elle attire toujours autant, sauf que maintenant, c'est naturel.

-Je suis content pour vous, dit Harry, sincère.

Ils se sourirent, puis éclatèrent de rires lorsque Tonks descendit les escaliers sur son arrière-train.

-Tonks, Tonks, Tonks, tu ne changeras jamais, rigola Bill. Remarque, on t'aime comme ça !

Tonks, qui avait pris une expression boudeuse au début de la remarque, laissa apparaître un sourire enfantin à la fin.

-C'est vrai ? demanda t-elle

-Oui, puisque je te l'ai dit ! s'exaspéra Bill, mais en souriant.

-Trêve de papotage, c'est quand que l'on s'en vas, et comment ? demanda Harry.

-Maintenant, en transplanant, lui répondit Remus qui venait de descendre les escaliers, la mâle de Harry prête à la main.

-Mais je croyais que tu avais…commença Harry.

-Oui, mais j'ai désactivé le sortilège car ils n'essayeront plus, le coupa Lupin. Ils sont devant la maison, on ne peut donc pas utiliser la voie des airs. La poudre de cheminette est trop risquée. C'est pourquoi on ferait mieux de s'en aller maintenant. On attend le signal.

Tout juste après, un jeune auror arriva et dit que le départ sera dans quinze secondes. 15…Harry demanda la destination…10…Le Terrier, lui répondit Bill…5…Harry vida son esprit…3…la règle des trois D…2…1…Harry ressentie alors la désagréable impression d'être passé à travers un étau, sa respiration se bloqua, puisse se libera soudainement lorsque Harry arriva a destination, il eu tout juste le temps de respiré qu'une tornade brune se jeta sur lui.

-Harry, tu ne peux pas savoir a quel point j'ai eu peur quand j'ai entendu dire qu'il y'avait une attaque chez toi ! Tu vas bien ? Tu n'as pas eu de mauvais sorts ? Tu n'es pas blessé ? S'inquiéta t-elle.

-Hermione, doucement, c'est toi qui vas finir par me blessé si tu continues comme ça ! rigola le Survivant.

Hermione, toute rouge, s'écarta de lui pour laissait place à Ron qui lui fit une accolade viril.

-Vieux, tu peux te vanter de nous avoir fait peur ! même…commença Ron.

-Harry mon chérie ! j-j'ai eu s-si peur ! sanglota Molly, qui jeta Ron à terre pour prendre Harry dans ses bras. Elle se mit ensuite à le bercer doucement, plus pour se calmer elle-même que pour autre chose.

-Je vais tres bien, madame Weasley, la rassura Harry, gêné. Mais ce n'est pas le cas de tout le monde, se dit Harry tout bas d'un ton amer en pensant aux Dursleys.

Molly, voyant bien que Harry était mal, le serra encore une fois contre elle et recula. Au fond de la cuisine se trouvait une jeune fille, rousse, qui regardait la scène qui se déroulait sous ses yeux avec un sourire aux lèvres. Elle s'avança vers Harry. De loin, on aurait pu croire qu'elle ne s'inquiétait pas pour le jeune homme, mais quand elle s'approcha de lui, on voyait ses yeux rougit, signe qu'elle avait pleurée. Quand elle fut près de lui, Harry murmura :

-Ginny…

-J'ai cru que je n'allais plus te revoir…lui confia t-elle, se retenant de pleurer.

-Moi aussi, lui répondis Harry en souriant.

Ils se serrèrent dans les bras, mais quand ils remarquèrent qu'ils étaient le centre de mire, il se séparèrent a contrecœur.

POP ! POP ! Les jumeaux Weasleys venaient de transplaner, ils étaient pales, puis quand ils virent Harry, ils soufflèrent de soulagement. Fred, ou George, prit la parole :

-Harry ! on a cru que tu étais mort ! C'est à cause de Maugrey, il débarque dans le magasin, il dit en hurlant aux clients de dégagés, évidemment, tout le monde sort, ils vient au comptoir et nous dit comme s'il parler de pluie et du beau temps que les mangemorts ont explosés ta maison ! bien sur on la pris au sens propre…non mais quel idiot ce Fol-œil !

-Bon laissaient maintenant Harry tranquille, il a besoin de bien dormir pour se remettre de ses émotions, alors je ne veux voire personne autour de la chambre de Harry, c'est clair ? ordonna Molly en promenant son regard sévère, mais maternel, autour de la cuisine.

Apres être montés dans la chambre de Ron, ou tenait place encore (et pour toujours selon Ron, mais Harry en doutait, étant donnée le récent classement.) les couleurs de son équipe de Quidditch préféré, Harry se demanda ou se trouvait sa tante. Il savait que Remus et Tonks étés retournés auprès d'elle et de son cousin après s'être assurée que Harry était bien arrivé au Terrier, qu'elle était dans un état assez convenable pour essayer de trouver une cachette pour elle et son fils dans un endroit en sécurité.

Mais comment allait-elle ? Il aimerait tant être auprès d'elle, pour la remercier dans un sens de l'avoir accueilli malgré les dangers que cela encourait pour elle et sa famille…juste a voire la manière dont elle a voulut protégé sa famille, on aurait pu croire voire Lily Potter peu avant sa mort.

Apres plusieurs pensées, un bâillement sortit de la bouche de Harry pour lui rappelé qu'il était le temps de se reposé.

Mais à peine s'est-il allongeait dans le lit, près à tomber dans les bras de Morphée, qu'il entendu un hurlement :

-NON, MAIS VOUS AVEZ COMPRIS CE QUE JE VOUS AI DEMANDE ? J'AVAIS DIT PER-SO-NNE AUTOUR DE LA CHAMBRE DE HARRY, D'ACCORD !

Apres une enguelade d'une voie digne d'une beuglante, suivit de quelque portes claqués, Harry put enfin s'endormir, après quelques minutes de douces pensées à l'égard de la seule fille des Weasleys.

Fin du Chapitre 2.

* * *

Bon, je n'ai pas vraiment de rythme de postement ( ça ce dit? o.O!), mais ça devrait être environ soit au mieu chaque 10 jours, ou bien chaque 2 semaines... A bientôt et merci encore pour les reviews, ça me fait énormement plaisir!

**_BellatrixPotter..._**


	3. Cauchemar

**Disclaimer:** Heu, rien est a moi, tout est a une certaime madame...je ne sais pas si vous la connaissez, elle s'apelle je crois...heu, me rapelle plus...heum...Ah oui! J.K.Rowling! vous connaissez?

**Spoiler:** Ben rien a changer, c'est toujours du Tome I au Tome VI.

**Rating:** Là, par contre, ça a changer, bon sa passe de K+ a Teen. Peut-être pour le registre, pour la violence, mais en aucun cas de slash, lime ou autre joies de certains lecteurs...Lol!

**NDA:** Hein, j'ai posté le chapitre qui été censé arriver il y a pas mal de temps! Mais quecequ'a fumer l'auteur pour s'en souvenir? Bon j'ai une excuse, une vrai! Vous savez, j'ai voyagé entre-temps, j'ai eu ma rentrée scolaire, je m'integre peu a peu dans un emploi de temps alors que j'en avais pas pendant les vacances...Mais là je pense que je suis assez habituée. Je ne vous promet pas le chapitre dans deux semaine, mais c'est sur ça sera plus rapide que pour celui-ci!

Bon je vous monopolise plus encore votre écran, bonne lecture!

**HARRY POTTER ET L'OMBRE DU PASSÉE:**

****

****

_Chapitre 3 :_

__

_Harry se promenait dans une sorte de prairie. Elle était belle, spacieuse, agrémentée de belles petites fleurs colorées où s'amusaient de beaux petits lapins blancs. _

_Un peu plus loin se trouvait une petite maison champêtre. Lorsqu'il arriva a côté, il vit une belle jeune femme tenant une fleur de lys dans la main, sortir, accompagnée d'un grand cerf majestueux et d'un beau labrador au pelage noir étincelant. Puis à la suite s'ajouta un jeune chevalier sur son cheval, tenant un bouclier où l'on pouvait voir un blaireau trônant sur un fond jaune et noir. Au dessus d'eux ce trouvait un phénix flamboyant._

_Harry s'approcha encore plus de cet étrange cortège. Il remarque quelque chose, il l'avait sur le bout de sa langue mais sans savoir pourquoi le détail lui échappait à chaque fois qu'il le tenait._

_Lorsque Harry fut tout près d'eux, il écarquilla alors les yeux comme des soucoupes. Ce grand cerf majestueux, il reconnaissait la tache blanche autour de son œil gauche, et les bois, exactement les mêmes que ceux de…_

_-Cornedrue…murmura Harry devant l'évidence._

_Fier, droit, beau, son patronus, autrement dit l'animagus de son père, lui faisait face._

_Harry ne savait plus quoi penser, que faisait la représentation animale de son père ici ? Etait-il entrain de rêver ? Tous cela était si étrange…_

_La jeune femme s'approcha de Harry, elle était rousse, elle était belle…Ginny…se dit le survivant._

_Il s'approcha encore d'elle, au point que leurs nez se touchaient. Il se pencha vers elle, elle fit de même de son côté, puis déposa ses lèvres sur les siennes… mais le baiser était glacé, c'était un baiser de détraqueurs… Harry ouvra les yeux ne comprenant pas cela, et effaré, regarda d'étranges changements qui se déroulaient autour de lui._

_La fleur de Lys que tenait Ginny se métamorphosa en une belle femme rousse, mais apparemment morte. Elle avait les yeux grands ouvert mais on ne pouvait plus rien y lire._

_Une larme coula du coin de l'œil de Harry, pour mourir sur ses lèvres, fermement emparées par la Ginny-detraqueur._

_Cette femme, cette morte, était Lily Evans._

_Puis, sous l'œil atterré de son fils, le corps se releva et une voie rauque sortie de sa gorge délicate :_

_-Harry…tu a été mon fils, je t'ai aimé et regarde ou cela ma amenais…JE SUIS MORTE !Et c'est de TA faute !_

_-Maman, maman je te jure que je ne l'ai pas fait exprès, et c'est a cause de Voldemort que tu est morte maman…sanglota Harry qui réussit un moment a se décoller de la bouche de Ginny._

_-Ne m'appelle plus maman ! Je ne suis pas ta mère ! Pétunia avait raison de dire que j'allais accouchais d'un petit avorton qui ne me causerait que des ennuis, j'aurais dû t'abandonner ! Je te déteste ! Termina Lily, qui se désintégra a la fin de ses horribles et blessantes paroles._

_-Non ! Je t'aime maman ! Tu ne peux pas me…commença Harry…_

_Ginny-détraqueur était revenus a la charge et se re-empara des lèvres martyrisé d'Harry._

_A chaque larmes du survivant qui s'écrasait sur leurs lèvres, un nouveau changement s'effectué dans le décors…_

_Une larme …la belle plaine devint marécageuse…_

_Deux larmes … Les fleurs se transformèrent en sinistres tombes délabrées._

_Trois larmes … Les lapins se métamorphosèrent en cadavres purifiés, glauques, abandonnés._

_Quatre larmes … la maison champêtre laissa place a un sinistre manoir, habité par la moisissures et les rats…Le manoir des Jedusor. _

_Cinq larmes… le cerf reprit sa forme humaine, mais morte. James Potter était sur le sol, les bras en croix, le regard vide, mort._

_Six larmes… le chevalier tomba a terre et son armure disparut. Dans la même position du sinistre soir de 20 juin 1995, Cédric Diggory se tenait là, mort évidemment._

_Sept larmes… Le labrador reprit sa forme humaine, et morte aussi. Mais cette fois ci le corps était à l'image de Sirius à l'époque ou il était à Azkaban. Il n'y avait pas vraiment de différence entre lui vivant et mort…_

_Huit larmes… le phénix s'éleva puis s'écrasa au sol, pour laissa place au corps d'un grand vieillard, les jambes et les bras de travers, comme après un gros accident de ski. Les lunettes en demi-lune cassée et les cheveux et la barbe d'un argenté impeccable. C'était Albus Dumbledore, mort. _

_Harry se défit de l'étreinte mortelle de Ginny, il vacilla un moment, et tomba aux pieds du cadavre de son père._

_Neuf larmes… Et celui-ci, comme sa femme auparavant, s'éleva et parla d'une voix d'outre-tombe :_

_-Harry Potter, mon…fils ! dit-il sur un ton moqueur. Regarde, j'ai tout perdu a cause de toi…Ma vie, Lily…tu es la cause de mon malheur, tu es indigne de MON nom que tu portes !_

_Harry se détourna de cette vue, et se tourna vers une autre tout aussi déplaisante._

_Dix larmes…Cédric Diggory se mit dans la même position que les parents d'Harry auparavant puis lui dit d'une voix dénuée du timbre qui faisait tant tourner la tête des filles de son vivant :_

_-Potter ! Comme on se retrouve…Alors tu es content maintenant que je suis mort, hein ? Ne me prends pas pour un idiot, j'avais bien compris, ajouta t-il envoyant la face d'Harry. Avoue que tu savais ce qu'il allait se passer, que j'allais mourir…C'était pour avoir Cho, non ? Et puis tu ais assez malin, il faut dire, ça doit provenir de ton '' petit'' côté Serpentard, hein ? Tu aurais pus me laissai tué par l'araignée cela aurait été plus simple, mais revenir me chercher au ''péril'' de ta misérable vie, cela aurait paru plus crédible, surtout aux yeux de Cho… et bien elle en avait rien a foutre Cho de toi ! Elle voulait juste se renseigner sur ma mort ! Personne ne t'aime ! Tu es la peste !_

_Harry se mit a hurler, il s'entoura de ses bras si fort, que ses ongles s'enfoncés profondément dans sa peau et que le sang commencé a coulé._

_Ginny-détraqueur s'approcha et l'enlaça puis lui dit a l'oreille d'une voix suave :_

_-Pas maintenant, pas maintenant mon chéri, ce n'est pas encore fini, regarde !_

_Elle le força à tourner et regardait le corps de son parrain mort…_

_Onze larmes…Sirius s'éleva alors, sa robe d'Azkaban frémissant par le souffle d'un vent imaginaire, et dit de sa voix cassé d'Azkaban :_

_-Tien, tien… mon _cher_ filleul…Alors on trouve ça amusant ? Détruire la vie des personnes qui te sont censé être chères ? Alors laisse moi te dire que tu deviens comme Voldemort…non, non, non, dit-il après courte réflexion, ce serait l'insultait… tu es pire que lui, car lui est prévisible alors que toi, tu t'empare de l'amour ou l'amitié d'une personne et tu l'as détruit ensuite…c'est pervers, c'est SERPENTARD ! _

_Harry se mit a pleuré franchement, quand cela allait enfin s'arrêtait, QUAND ? Hurla t-il dans sa tête, n'ayant plus la force de prononcer la moindre parole._

_-Bientôt, amour, bientôt et définitivement…chuchota Ginny la perverse. Aller, un dernier effort et c'est fini pour toujours…_

_Harry tourna la tête vers la dernière personne morte récemment…Albus Dumbledore…_

_Enième larme …Le corps mort et tordu d'Albus Dumbledore s'éleva vers le ciel ombrageux et dit de la voix qu'il avait après leurs expéditions à la mer, pour l'horcruxe :_

_-Harry Potter, alors heureux ? Un par un tu détruis ton entourage, qui est le suivant ? Mr Weasley ? Miss Granger ? Ou bien encore…Miss Weasley ? Je t'avais fais confiance, je t'avais confié le problème qui se posait…et j'avais tort, ma deuxième plus grande erreur après celle ou je t'ai accepté dans mon école…Tu m'as tué pour que après tu tire la gloire après avoir mis fin a Voldemort, pour que tout les remerciements reviennent uniquement a toi…Et pour que tu deviennes le plus grand mage noir de tout les temps, pour mieux briser les espoirs de paix que tu aurait fait installer en chacun des survivant de la Grande Guerre._

_J'aurai dû m'en douter quand le Choixpau avait failli t'envoyer à Serpentard. Tu es indigne de Gryffondor, tu es indigne de Poudlard, tu es indigne du MONDE !_

_Puis il se désintégra, comme le corps de Sirius, comme tout les corps auparavant, laissant Harry avec Ginny._

_Harry hurla d'un hurlement à glacer le sang, il était perdu, horrifié, tétanisé par ce qu'il venait d'entendre, il voulait tant ne pas y croire, mais chacun lui avait sortit un argument implacable, mais même si pour lui il n'avait pas fait exprès, ce qui était vrai, il apporté la peste a chaque endroit ou il se trouvait, a chaque personnes qu'il connaissait._

_Il voulait en finir, mais comment ?_

_-Viens ici, Harry-cheri…dit Ginny._

_Harry se tourna malheureusement vers elle, elle lui souffla :_

_-Tu veux en finir, ou tu veux continuer et vivre ainsi toute ta vie ?tu veux en finir, oui, dit-elle voyant sa réaction. Alors il n'y a qu'une seule façon…susurra t-elle avec un regard aussi flamboyant que ses cheveux. _

_Harry compris qu'il n'y avait qu'une seule manière, qui ferait le bonheur de tous…Il devait mourir._

_Les larmes coulant encore sur ses joues, son cœur brisé par les paroles prononcés par des personnes qui lui sont chères auparavant, Harry se mit a gratter son poignet droit, celui qui tient sa baguette, frénétiquement, bientôt le sang se mettra a couler et a couler et a couler, jusqu'à qu'il n'en reste plus assez pour vivre._

_Un filet de sang commença déjà a couler a partir de son poigné, jusqu'à son bras, jusqu'à son torse, jusqu'à ses jambes, jusqu'à ses pieds, jusqu'au sol… Et ainsi de suite pendant un long moment, et c'était énormément douloureux, doublement douloureux car, en même temps de mettre fin sa vie, Harry revivait les récent évènement dans sa tête…On dit que lorsque l'on vas mourir, on revivait toute sa vie comme un film. Alors pour Harry sa vie se résumé a ça apparemment…_

_Puis, a un moment ou la douleur se fit extrêmement intense, le décors se mit a tourbillonné, devenant un mélange de gris et de rouge. Mais il pouvait voire le visage de Ginny-detraqueur-perverse horrifié, puis il entendit ses cris :_

_-Non, ne te réveille pas, ne te réveille surtout pas !_

Et soudainement, le décor mort, sinistre, laissa place à un environnement plus calme, celle de la petite chambre orange du Terrier.

Harry se releva hagard, il ne comprenait plus rien…les personnes qu'il aimait… Ginny… le suicide…Harry leva alors ses poignés a la hauteur de ses yeux, il fut horrifié par ce qu'il voyait, du sang coulait encore de multitudes de plaies, mais c'était un cauchemar, la preuve, il était en pyjama alors que dans le rêve il était habillé des vêtements la veille.

Il se rappela alors d'un cours de DCFM qui traitait de certains sortilèges assez vicieux. Et il y en avait un, le maléfice de somnambulisme…

**Flash Back :**

_-Le maléfice de somnambulisme, explique Rogue, est un maléfice, et comme son nom l'indique, rend toute personne atteinte par ce sort touché par une crise de somnambulisme, le soir même. C'est un sortilège informulé, très utilisé à la Première Guerre. Il ne devra donc pas tardé reprendre de … l'envergure vu la monté au pouvoir du Seigneur des Ténèbres._

_-Regarde la façon dont-il en parle, marmonna Ron, ça ne m'étonnerai pas que ce soit lui qui le remettra a la mode…_

_-Ouais, mais je sais plus ou j'ai lu ce maléfice…répondit Harry._

_-Sûrement dans « Le Grand Grimoire de la Pratique de La Magie Noire », écrit par Severus Rogue, ricana le grand roux._

_-Taisez-vous, vous deux ! Vous feriez mieux d'écouter, ça va être dans l'examen ! Leurs reprocha Hermione._

_Harry et Ron se turent à contrecoeur puis se mirent a écouter les louanges de Rogue envers la magie noire._

_-…sa durée est éphémère. Quelqu'un peut me citer ses effets ?demanda Rogue._

_-Personne…, murmura t-il en ignorant la main levé d'Hermione. Vous avez autant de compétences en DCFM que les véracrasses que monsieur Potter a eu l'honneur de nettoyer hier soir en retenue, dit-il en dardant son regard perçant sur Harry qui l'ignora difficilement._

_-Ses effets, continua l'ancien professeur de Potions, peuvent devenir très dangereux. La personne touchée, rêve pendant la nuit, et devient somnambule dans la limite de l'espace ou il se trouve. Par exemple, s'il rêve qu'il nage, il nagera dans son lit. Mais s'il rêve qu'il se noie, il moura en rêve comme en réalité. On peut renforcé le maléfice avec un sortilège de cauchemars, et a ce moment la, la personne mourra dans tout les cas. Si elle ne se fait pas tuer, elle se suicidera car c'est la seule façon de mettre fin a un maléfice de somnambulisme combiné à un sortilège de cauchemars._

_-Mais bien sur, comme tous les sortilèges et maléfices, il a un défaut, La personne peut se réveillé sous douleurs extrêmement intense. Son utilisation…_

**Fin du Flash Back.**

Tous s'explique maintenant, pensa Harry, quelqu'un de très rusé lui a lancé ce maléfice pendant l'attaque au 4 Privet Drive, et comme c'est un sortilège informulé, il n'avait rien vu venir…

Rogue… c'était lui, Harry en était sur. Tout juste avant de prendre sa fuite avec Bellatrix, il avait essayé de le capturer mais avait failli, il l'avait regardé alors d'une manière si… concentré, comme s'il jetait un sort. Mais Harry n'était-il pas réservé au Seigneur des Ténèbres ? Rogue lui-même l'avait dit à Bellatrix.

-Sur le coup de la colère sans doute, murmura Harry.

Il sourit machiavéliquement en pensant à un Rogue inquiet d'avoir tué le gibier de son maitre. Dans ta face, pensa le Survivant.

Puis il remarqua une autre chose, pas très importante mais bon. Ron avait raison de dire que Harry avait lu ce sortilège dans un livre écrit par Rogue. Ce n'était pas « _Le Grand Grimoire de la Pratique de La Magie Noire »,_ mais le livre des Potions du Prince de Sang-mêlé…_crève !_

Harry regarda son poigné, puis le guéri avec le sort appris par Tonks « Epiklesie ».

Il regarda le réveil, 3 heures du matin, et n'ayant rien d'autre à faire, et surtout pas envie de dormir (d'ailleurs il se demandé s'il allait se remettre à dormir un jour), il décida de sortir. Il s'habilla et comme il ne voulait pas réveillé la maison entière en faisant une gaffe en descendant, il décida d'ouvrir la fenêtre, puis se mit à descendre le mur doucement.

Il arriva sur la pelouse regarda autour de lui, pas de mangemorts, pas de gnomes a transformer en anges de Noël, « parfait » dit Harry.

Il remarqua que le ciel était complètement dégagé, et, que comme c'était la campagne, on pouvait voire un nombre infinis de planètes et d'étoiles (ça doit être la fête chez les centaures). Donc pour profiter pleinement de la vue à couper le souffle, Harry trouva un grand arbre rose qui avait l'air assez confortable. Il commença à le grimper, (activité ou il excellait grâce aux ''_entrainements_'' avec Dudley) puis arriva bientôt jusqu'à la cime. Il s'allongea sur une branche qui avait l'air sécurisé et regarda le ciel.

Harry ferma les eux, il pensait a ses parents, pas ceux du cauchemar, mais ses vraies parents, ses parents qu'ils l'aimaient au point de donner leurs vies pour lui.

Il pensa a Dumbledore, le plus grand sorcier de son époque, celui qui a défait Grindelwald, s'est sacrifié en quelque sorte pour que Harry puisse accomplir sa destiné.

Harry rouvrit ses yeux, il regarda rêveusement le ciel et remarqua une étoile qui brillée au point d'illuminer une partie du ciel autour… « Sirius », murmura le jeune homme.

Sirius qui au risque de sa vie, s'est porté volontaire pour sauver son filleul, Sirius qui a perdu sa vie pour lui…

Trop de personne mourraient trop tôt, ils avaient acceptés leurs destins, mais si on _pouvait_ y mettre un terme…tout s'arrêtera quand j'aurais régler le compte de ce psychopathe de Tommy. Tommy, Tommy ! Tu déteste ce prénom, tu déteste ton nom, tu déteste tout, sauf ton pouvoir et ton corps, et bien crois moi que tu vas bientôt finir à te mettre a le détesté aussi, pensa férocement Harry.

Voldemort cause de problèmes et malheur de tout l'univers, sérieusement a quoi pensé sa mère quand elle l'a pondu !

- _J'espère qu'il sera aussi beau que son père…_

Ouais ben il était peut être pas mal (pas mal mon œil ! il était…Arrrrgh !), mais regardais maintenant comment il est devenu ! Un look total serpent (eh ! je suis sur qu'il se passe un truc entre lui et Nagini, c'est vrai quoi, entre serpents ils se comprennent …_non mais a quoi tu pense Harry, tu dois chercher comment sauver l'univers et toi tu pensas a _ça !_ reprend toi !)_

Hum, je disais donc… (Voldy et Nagini, hi hi !), RRAAhhh, je vais avoir l'air malin si je me mets a pensé a ça quand je serais devant lui !

Bref je devrais mieux me mettre a pensé aux Horcruxes…j'arrive toujours pas a croire qu'avec Dumbledore on est allaient jusqu'à la bas, au péril de notre vie pour RIEN !

Bon, je sais maintenant qu'il y a quelqu'un d'autre qui est au courant, ce R.A.B, mais ça m'avance a rien ! Et puis le bout de parchemin était tellement pourri, il doit avoir un siècle !

Mais de quelle époque date ce R.A.B ? Trouver sa période m'aiderais grandement dans ma recherche, je…MAIS OUI !

Harry chercha fébrilement dans une de ses poches, et Victoire ! Il finit par trouver le fameux parchemin, il prit sa baguette magique, la pointa sur le papier et dit :

- Revelatum año !

Et sous ses yeux attentifs, une date apparue sur les morceaux de parchemin. « 1011…Quoi ? Mais c'est carrément à l'époque de la construction de Poudlard ! C'est, c'est impossible, Voldemort n'était pas encore né, il y'a surement une erreur, a moins que… Peut-être que Voldemort peut voyager dans le temps, mais comment ? Et puis, c'est vraiment intelligent, car à travers les siècles, tous ce qui aurait pus se passer c'est carrément une protection infaillible, waouh ! Mais…Quelqu'un à tout de même trouvé la cachette, R.A.B ! Mais si il n'a pas réussit à détruire l'Horcruxe, comment le trouver ? La seul façon c'est de retourner dans le temps et attendre un an en compagnie des joyeux cadavres pour espérer voire passer cette fameuse personne…Tu parle d'un plan réalisable !

Harry ferma ses pensés troublées pendant un moment pour retourner a la vu du ciel qui avait éclairci, on voyait, à l'horizon, une lumière blanche et or qui commencé à s'élever et d'illuminer le ciel de leurs lumières. On ne voyait pas encore le soleil car c'était l'aurore.

Le jeune homme, regarda une petite femme ronde qui sortait de la porte de la cuisine, elle portait un sac de grain et se dirigeait vers les poules.

Elle sortit une poigné de gain, les sema sur le sol. Les poules, affamées, se précipitèrent vers elles pour les manger. Pendant ce temps, Molly ramassait les œufs qui se trouvaient dans les nids que les poules avaient abandonnés pour se nourrir.

Et soudainement, chaque poules se métamorphosèrent, certaines devinrent de couleurs rose ou vert fluo, avec des antennes qui sortaient de chaque côtés de leurs têtes. D'autres se retrouvèrent habillées en rock stars, bottes de cuir et guitare comprise. Molly, devant cela, brisa l'œuf qu'elle venait de ramasser.

De sa branche, Harry qui pouffait de rire put l'entendre maugréer contre « ses immatures de jumeaux qui n'avaient rien d'autre a faire que de m'emmerd… ».

Elle attrapa son panier à œuf et un poulet vert fluo avec des antennes en tire-bouchon, et rentra dans la cuisine.

-Ca ne sera tout de même pas notre déjeuner ! S'étrangla Harry.

Il soupira et commença à descendre l'arbre. Au passage, il remarqua plusieurs créatures qui sortaient de leurs sommeils, allant de la petite coccinelle pas tout à fait innocente (elle lançait une sorte d'acide contre tout nuisible) jusqu'à la panthère aux taches multicolores en passant par la souris verte.

Pendant sa descente, une jolie petite fée à la chevelure rose voletait autour de lui, elle avait un air ensommeillée et ressemblait étrangement à Tonks.

-Vive la magie et ses mystères, souri Harry.

Il arriva au sol et préféra grimper jusqu'à la fenêtre de sa chambre pour ne pas rencontrer Molly.

Apres avoir mis pied sur le parquet de la chambre, il alla prendre une douche, et changea de tenue car celle qui porté était mouillée par la rosée.

Il s'arrangea devant le miroir qui, a sa vu, lui lança :

- Eh petit ! Ta chemise et tes ch'veux sont d'travers !

- Je ne vous ai pas demander votre avis, et c'est pas comme si il y'avait quelqu'un qui il faut plaire…_Ginny_, pensa Harry.

Il arrangea rapidement sa chemise sous l'œil goguenard du miroir et prit un peigne pour essayer de discipliner ses cheveux mais peine perdu, il n'était pas un Potter pour rien !

Il descendit les escaliers, un peu énervé contre son héritage génétique mais le cœur beaucoup plus léger qu'après le rêve.

Il trouva en bas, dans la cuisine, Molly qui préparait le petit déjeuner, en compagnie de Bill, Remus.

Lupin leva les yeux vers lui, souri et lui dit :

-Bien le bonjour, Harry. Tu es bien matinal.

-Oh, je me suis juste couché tôt, répondit le survivant.

-Ton lit était-il bien _confortable _? demanda Remus en continuant de sourire.

-Heu…hésita Harry.

-La prochaine fois que tu veux dormir dans un arbre, prévient moiaaaaaahh !bailla Tonks qui venait d'arriver.

Elle se dirigea vers Remus, l'embrassa et s'assit sur ses genoux sous les yeux attendris de Mrs Weasley.

-Heu…continua Harry, pourquoi te _prévenir _?

-Parce que nous sommes ta garde rapproché et que nous devons donc te protéger, dit Bill gentiment.

-Et surtout que l'on a trouvé le testament de Dumbledore et qu'il indique clairement qu'il ne faut ab-so-lu-ment pas qu'il t'arrive quelque chose, continua le lycanthrope.

-Heu, Tonks, ce n'était pas toi la petite fée rose ? demanda Harry dans un éclair de perspicacité.

-Ouaihhh !répondit Tonks, endormie. Tu m'as reconnue comment ?

- Une fée qui a des cheveux rose bonbon en épis, ce n'est pas très commun, répondit Bill narquois à la place d'Harry.

-D'ailleurs il stipule aussi qu'il te lègue tout ses affaires, et Minerva a eu l'extrême gentillesse de garder le bureau d'Albus en état. Elle utilise un autre bureau, dit Remus qui n'avait pas entendue leurs paroles.

-Ah, euh c'est gentil de sa part, dit Harry.

-Minerva n'a pas été toujours comme maintenant, intervint Molly en s'activant toujours autant autour des fourneaux. Avant elle était une jeune femme qui faisait la fête !

Harry avait du mal a imaginer son professeur de métamorphose faire la fête ou n'importe quel chose qui remuerait son sévère chignon.

-Mais il faut avouer que tout a commencé à une certaine époque…commença Lupin.

-De 1969 à 1976 pour être précise, l'interrompit Mrs Weasley.

-…un certain groupe de jeunes…, continua Remus.

-Connut sous le nom des « _Maraudeurs_ » pour être _précise_, l'interrompit encore l'incroyable femme au foyer.

-… lui avait donner du fil de retorde, continua l'imperturbable ex-_Maraudeur._

-Et des cheveux à s'arracher ! Termina Molly. Pauvre femme, elle n'a plus était la même depuis. Elle soupira puis se remit au travail.

Pendant ce temps, Hermione et Ron arrivèrent l'un après l'autre. Hermione, toujours aussi impeccable et Ron toujours aussi…Ron.

-Bien dormi Harry ? lui demanda sa meilleure amie.

Harry échangea un bref regard avec Remus et lui répondit en souriant :

-Comme un…loir. (Les loirs font dodo dans les arbres.)

Bill et Tonks pouffèrent à sa réponse et Hermione qui avait levé un sourcil d'incompréhension baissa les bras.

-Alors, lui glissa Ron, on n'arrive pas a comprendre certaine choses ? tss tss, tu me déçois Miss-je-sais-tout !

-Ferme la _Ron-Ron !_ Siffla entre ses dents Hermione.

Apparemment, ils n'ont encore rien oublié, et pardonner, remarqua Harry.

-Ron-Ron ? C'est très mignon, qui a trouvait ce surnom d'_affection _? Se moqua son grand frère.

-D'_amour_ tu veux dire…chuchota pas vraiment discrètement Tonks.

-Ca va vraiment plaire à Fred et à George ! Pouffa Harry.

Ce furent les mots de trop qui firent éclater de rires Tonks, Harry et Bill. Mais qui firent aussi éclater de colère Ron qui jura :

-Eh ! Vos gueules ! Je vous ai dit quelq…

-RONALD WEASLEY ! Réagit au quart de tour sa mère. QUECEQUE J'ENTENDS LA ? J'AI DIT PAS D'INJURES DANS LA MAISON ! ET SI TU CONTINUES COMME CA ? JE T'ENVOIE CHEZ TA TANTE MURIEL POUR LE RESTE DE TES VACANCES !

-Ca lui fera plaisir, j'en sûr !dit Ginny qui venait d'arriver. Regarde, il rougit !

-Oh ! Y'a l'air d'avoir de l'ambiance ici, et de bon matin ! S'exclamèrent Fred et George Weasley qui venaient tout juste aussi de venir, mais en transplanant.

-Regrette pas d'avoir fermé boutique ! dit Fred.

-Ca c'est sur !lui répondit son jumeau.

-Maman, continua à parler George qui venait de la remarquer, comment vas-tu ? Tu nous as manqué ! Depuis le temps qu'on s'est vu !

-Houaiph ! Dephui hiir ! Renchérit Fred la bouche pleine de petits pains.

-Arrêtez-votre baratinage ! Ordonna leur mère.

-Alors, fit comme si de rien était George, tout vas bien ?

-La famille, dit Fred.

-La cuisine, continua George.

-Le jardin.

-Les…_poulets,_ dirent-il a l'unisson.

-…

Devant l'absence de réaction de leur mère, ils continuèrent :

-Eh ! Mais je vois que l'on a appris a contrôler ses émotions, m'man ! Pas trop tôt, on attend ce moment depuis long-temps !

-Ouaip ! Mais dit moi, c'est quoi ton secret ?demanda George.

-Peut-être le nouveau bouquin de Lockhart, « _Apprenez à être calme comme moi avec zéro cerveau et un dentifrice » ! supposa Fred._

-T'en dis quoi ?

Molly se retourna lentement vers eux, sa cuiller en bois prête dans la main, qui en dit long sur ce qu'elle en pensée. Elle s'apprêtait a la baissée toute pleine de soupe d'oignons sur les cranes de ses fils, mais ceux-la lui firent un petit signe de la main et transplanèrent au moment ou la cuiller de bois allait atterrir _délicatement_ sur leurs faces.

Molly, très énervé, se remit a cuisiner avec de grand geste brusque en marmonnant contre ses fils.

-Dommage on n'a pas eu le temps de leurs demander leurs avis, chuchota Bill à Tonks et Harry.

Ils eurent a peine le temps d'ouvrir leurs bouches pour éclater de rire que Molly leurs fourra des petits pains dans la bouches et leurs dit :

-Mangez, vous en avez bien besoin !

Pendant le petit déjeuner, qui ressembler plus pour Harry a un festin plutôt que ça, il demanda a son voisin de gauche, Remus, une question qui le titillé depuis le début de sa venue au Terrier :

-Remus, je voulais vous…

-Te, l'interrompit Lupin.

-_Te_ demander comment va ma tante Pétunia, ou elle se trouve, lui demanda le jeune homme.

Le loup-garou reposa ses couverts, croisa ses bras, termina sa bouchée et lui répondit :

-Elle vas aussi bien qu'une femme qui vient de devenir veuve, qui doit se cacher, qui doit couper contact avec le monde extérieur et qui se retrouve en danger avec son fils. Mais elle tient.

Harry se dit que les femmes devaient vraiment avoir quelque chose de plus que les hommes pour pouvoir tenir de telles choses a de tels moments. Il fit un signe de la tête à Lupin pour qu'il continue :

-Au début on ne savait pas ou les loger, chez la vielle Figgy ? Non, trop risqué, et Voldemort c'est qu'un membre de l'Ordre habite dans les environs. Square Grimmaurd ? Pas vraiment risqué, mais c'est devenue un lieu d'entrainement, de soins et de quelque réunion, personne n'y vit et il y'a trop d'activité. Il leurs fallait un endroit qui n'avait aucun rapport avec l'Ordre et les Dursley, on leurs a donc pris simplement un appartement a Londres, pas trop prés de chez Sirius mais ni trop loin pour la surveillance. La maison est sous Fidelitas et j'en suis le gardien.

-Vous, heu, toi ?s'étonna Harry.

-Il fallait agir en vitesse et je savais poser une protection de Fidelitas, dit-il en haussant ses épaules. Maintenant, ils se trouvent en compagnie d'Arabella Figg et de ses chats. Et si la protection failli, les chats suffiront à se défaire des mangemorts, c'est des Kneazels.

Pompom, un kneazel ? Ce petit chat tout doux tout chou qui lui léchait la main, qui avait l'air d'un petit chat normal ? se demanda Harry.

-Ils sont sous un sort de camouflage, dit Remus en devinant les pensés du fils de son meilleur ami.

Ils terminèrent le petit-déjeuner en dérivant sur des conversation beaucoup moins importantes, comme l'importance des surnoms affectifs dans un couple.

Apres être passé au toilette, Harry rentra au salon où tout le monde se trouvait après avoir pris un copieux petit-déjeuner. Apparemment, on parlait du mariage car les femmes tenaient une conversation animée alors que les hommes les écoutaient d'une oreille distraite. Lorsqu'il s'assit sur une chaise branlante à côté de celle de Ron, une jeune femme blonde se jeta sur lui, faisant tomber la chaise, Harry et elle-même. Elle ne s'en préoccupa d'outre-mesure et le sera de toute sa force.

-Harry! Comment vas-tu? J'ai été sincèrement triste lorsque j'ai appris ce qui c'est passé chez ta famille! Lui dit la jeune femme contre son épaule.

Harry repoussa doucement son "agresseur", blonde, belle, souriante, naturelle…devant cela Harry se souvint des paroles de Bill âpres l'attaque au 4 Privet Drive. _Fleur,_ murmura Harry.

Elle lui sourit, l'embrassa sur les deux joues, a la _française_ comme disait Ginny en se pinçant le nez. Harry vit au fond Ginny, assise sur les genoux de son frère, agacée par ce qui se passait. Harry se releva alors doucement, arrangea sa chaise et s'assit. Il regarda autour de lui: Molly parlait avec une vielle dame qui avait l'air aussi vielle que Merlin. Elles se demandaient de quelle couleur sera le liseré qui entourera le côté gauche du ruban qui attachera le tissu qui recouvre les chaises de la cérémonie.

Fleur prit la parole:

-Harry, je voulais te présenter mon père, dit-elle en lui montrant quelqu'un qui était assis dans la parti sombre du salon avec Arthur Weasley.

-Enchanté, Mr Delacour, dit Harry à un grand homme, aussi brun que ses filles sont blondes.

L'homme le jaugea pendant quelque secondes, lui fit un bref signe de la tête et retourna a sa conversation interrompu.

-Et, continua Fleur, tu te souviens de ma sœur Gabrielle?

Elle lui montra une fille d'environ 14 ans. La réplique en miniature de Fleur. Elle semblait extrêmement gênée d'être en présence d'Harry, la personne qui lui avait "sauver" la vie selon Fleur pendant la deuxième épreuve du Tournoi des Trois Sorciers.

-Oui je m'en souviens très bien, répondit Harry avec un grand sourire à l'attention de la cadette Delacour qui rougit instantanément. Tu vas bien depuis la dernière fois?

Elle fit un hochement de la tête et garda la tête baissé vers le sol.

Pendant ce temps, Molly était allez chercher les robes pour des retouches, elle les déposa sur la table et dit:

-Bon, les robes sont presque finis, j'aimerais que vous les essayées, dit-elle a l'attention des demoiselles d'honneur, comme ça, Giselle fera les retouches si nécessaire. Alors on y va maintenant et sans grogner, ajouta t-elle pour Ginny qui semblait mécontente.

Gabrielle et Ginny prirent les robes et montèrent dans leurs chambres pour les essais.

Vu qu'il y'avait rien d'intéressant, Harry se leva et glissa a Tonks:

-Je sors dans le jardin, et pas la peine de venir, ajouta t-il en la voyant se levée, je suis juste dans le jardin.

Tonks haussa les épaules, et Harry sortit. Il resta un bon bout de temps dehors à regarder Pattenrond jouer avec des gnomes. Il entendit des éclats à l'intérieur de la maison. Il allait se levait pour voire se qui se passé lorsque quelqu'un sortit du Terrier. C'était Ginny, et, apparemment elle ne l'avait pas remarqué car elle s'avancé sans vraiment savoir où elle se dirigeait. Elle était vêtue de sa robe de demoiselle d'honneur, une robe jaune pale, avec un peu de dentelle par-ci par-là. Une robe assez simple. Un gros ruban entourait sa fine taille et se terminait par un énorme nœud de papillon. Un autre nœud attachait quelques mèches de ses cheveux en arrière de son visage boudeur. Harry trouva alors qu'elle ressemblait à une petite poupée, une de ces vielles poupées en porcelaine, les joues toute roses et avec une petite robe que la mère confectionné pour la poupée de son enfant. Elle était adorable, toute mignonne vêtu ainsi. Mais apparemment cela ne lui plaisait pas de ressembler a une poupée.

Elle s'avança, et, lorsqu'elle vit Harry, elle s'assit à côté de lui, sur le sol, s'encontre fichant de salir sa robe, elle mit ses cheveux en arrière et dit :

-Merlin, a tu vus de quelle manière je suis déguisée ? Se plaint-elle, et je vais devoir être habillé de cette manière le jour de ce mariage ! Tout l monde vas se moquer de moi, imagine la tête de Fred et George quand ils me verront comme ça, ils seraient capables de me trouver un sort qui m'obligera à rester ainsi jusqu'à la fin de ma vie ! Non mais…

Harry la regardait tranquillement se plaindre contre sa robe. Ses yeux flamboyant de désir, qui pouvait devenir un feu incontrôlable, son petit nez légèrement retroussé, ses taches de rousseur qui parsemait son jolie visage, ses délicates lèvres qui n'avaient besoin d'aucun artifice…sa douce Ginny, sa Ginny qu'il a décidé de quitter pour qu'elle n'ai pas de problèmes, pour qu'elle n'ai pas un trop gros chagrin si un jour il venait a mourir.

Cette décision le peiné, mais il devait résister.

-…je ne comprends pas ça ! Gabrielle, bien sur est magnifique dans cette robe ! Comme c'est étonnant ! C'est…dit Harry, tu m'écoutes ?ajouta t-elle en le voyant manifesté aucune réaction.

-Ginny, commence Harry, calme toi. D'abords, Fred et George ne te feront rien du tout car ils savent que tu leurs rendra la monnaie avec les intérêts. Et je t'assure que tu es magnifique, c'est vrai, ajouta t-il en la voyant afficher un visage perplexe, tu ressembles a une très mignonne petite poupée. Tu es adorable ainsi. Et Gabrielle est peut-être magnifique dans sa robe, mais nous, au moins on sait que elle se n'est pas vraiment naturelle, contrairement a toi.

Ginny commençait a avoir un semblant de sourire, la voyant ainsi, Harry continua sur sa lancée :

-Tu as même l'air féerique, tu ressemble beaucoup a Alice au Pays des Merveilles.

-Hein, fit Ginny en entendant parler du personnage, c'est quoi ?

-Heu, c'est moldu, répondit le jeune homme, une petite fille qui se retrouve dans un monde imaginaire après avoir suivi un lapin bizarre…

-Oh! S'exclama la petite rousse, tu veux parler du cristal-roman "L'animagus et la petite moldu"? Je regardais ça quand j'étais petite.

-Hein, fit a son tour Harry, l'animagus et la petite moldu? Et c'est quoi un cristal-roman?

-Tu ne sais pas? S'étonna Ginny en regardant Harry honteux de ne toujours pas connaître les bases de la vie magique.

-Ne t'inquiète pas, ajouta t-elle en voyant la tête que faisait son ami, c'est une sorte de grande boule de cristal, mais maintenant c'est tout plat, c'est juste que Maman pense qu'elle nous convient très bien notre cristal. Ca retransmet des émissions sorcières dans le même principe que la RTM (radio a transmission magique).

-Ah, prononça Harry en haussant des épaules. Mais l'histoire d'Alice au pays des Merveilles, je ne pense pas qu'elle ait un rapport avec ton cristal-roman, c'est un conte de fée.

-Un conte de fée! Pouffa Ginny, Harry tu sais que tu es adorable comme ça! Tu es tellement naïf! Un conte de fée, non mais sérieusement, c'est juste un jour il y a pas mal longtemps il y a eu un problème entre un animagus non-déclaré qui ramenait des moldu dans notre monde pour les rendre fous, mais un jour il est tombé sur Alice, une jeune fille très naïf, mais cela l'as aidée à ne pas devenir folle. C'est a partir de cette histoire qu'il y a eu le cristal-roman, mais après le roman écrit par Lewis Carroll, et ça a eu tellement de succès qu'il a créé une version pour les moldus…c'est celle dont tu parle je crois.

«Le monde de la magie est un monde de fous, pensa Harry. Comment on est on arriver à parler de ça?». Un petit coup d'œil lancé vers la jeune femme a ses côté suffit pour le lui rappelé.

Il soupira pour une énième fois et demanda à Ginny:

-Le mariage est dans combien de temps?

-Heu…une semaine je pense, lui répondit-elle. Et crois moi, je n'ai pas hâte d'y être! Surtout que les jumeaux vont être là, puis les stupides traditions…

-Ah, mais c'est vrai ça vas être un mariage sorciers, se souvint Harry, c'est quoi les stupides traditions?

-Heu…fit-elle en rougissant étrangement, c'est…Oh! Ma mère nous appelle, il faut dire que nous sommes dehors depuis pas mal de temps.

Harry ne comprenait pas la raison de son rougissement, mais il n'est pas naïf au point de ne pas deviner que Ginny était un peu gênée par cette question.

-Bon alors tu grouilles ou tu attends Merlin? S'impatiente la benjamine des Weasley.

Apres avoir dépassé la porte de la cuisine, Molly s'approcha de lui et lui dit:

-Harry, mon chéri, tu as reçu une convocation du Ministère, ne t'inquiète pas, ce n'est pas Scrimengour, ajouta t-elle en voyant sa tête, juste comme tu dois passer ton permis de transplanage, et que c'est _toi_, tu iras accompagner de Tonks là-bas. C'est pour demain, à 11h du matin, d'accord?

-Oui, Mrs Weasley, répondit Harry.

-Et tu as de la chance, normalement, c'est toujours très tôt le matin.

-Très bien, continua Harry.

Elle lui lança un dernier regard et alla s'asseoir dans le salon en compagnie de la vielle dame pour discuter de ruban, dentelles et autres fanfreluches de mariage.

Harry se dirigea donc vers ses meilleurs amis, qui discutaient avec les jumeaux dans la cuisine. Mais lorsqu'ils le virent, ils interrompirent leurs conversations. Voyant bien qu'il était de trop, le Survivant sortit pour la troisième fois de la cuisine en direction du jardin.

Dans le petit groupe formé, Ron prit la parole:

-Heureusement qu'il ne nous a pas entendu, vous imaginez, tous ce qu'on avait préparé serait annulé.

-Ron, s'indigna Hermione, comment peux-tu dire ça d'abords? Tu te rends compte que nous n'avons pas vraiment été discrets?

-Ouais, c'est vrai, ajouta Fred, on a un peu manqué de tact…mais bon, il ne faut pas gâcher la surprise! Dit-il en regardant Harry se dirigeait vers le jardin, en passant devant l'horloge de la cuisine où les neufs aiguilles pointées toujours vers la case: «En danger de Mort».

Bon ben le chapitre est assez long? Question stupide, les chapitres ne sont jamais assez _longs ! _Bon j'ai fait de mon mieu en essayant d'éviter des longueurs, alors voilà, je sais pas encore si ma fic est assez bonne pour que je suis puisse la continuer car j'en suis juste au debut.

Allez a bientôt!

**_Bellatrix Potter..._**


End file.
